DÉSIRS Saison II
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Le destin les a uni, lié l'un à l'autre, puis les a... séparé dans la mort... Voilà que se réalise la prophétie qui vise à anéantir Raphaël et sa soif de pouvoir suprême. La spirale du destin, du ciel et de ses prophéties Divines, de la vie se poursuit... Fic fleuve DESTIEL, écrite comme des épisodes... et des saisons épisode 0 et saison I dispo


_**Castiel mourut dans les bras de Dean.**_

_**Raphaël l'avait mortellement blessé, mais heureusement, l'ange avait pu trouver la force de fuir et de venir jusqu'à Dean. **_

_**Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans lui dire adieu. **_

_**Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans qu'il le sache, qu'il l'attende indéfiniment pour rien. **_

_**Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans lui dire une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait, voir son visage, toucher sa peau, même s'il s'éteignait définitivement et que ses souvenirs s'éteindraient avec lui.**_

_**Castiel mourut dans les bras de Dean.**_

_**Mais Dean, lui ... mourut seul.**_

_**Perdre Castiel était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Dean, la pire. **_

_**Vivre sans Son Ange lui était intolérable. **_

_**Ils étaient devenus chacun une partie de l'autre, leur fusion les avait changé. **_

_**Comment vivre quand une partie de vous manque ? **_

_**Comment vivre en sachant que votre coeur à l'agonie, le restera éternellement ? **_

_**Tels des inséparables, la mort de l'un entraîna la mort de l'autre.**_

_**Mais Dean, lui ... mourut seul.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Désirs I Episode 42<span>**

_La fin..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"... <strong>_Passant alors sa main droite dans son dos, il en sortit son colt 45 qu'il avait à la ceinture et le serrant de toutes ses forces dans sa main, il le regarda, pendant un instant avant que sa haine ne s'estompe brusquement et que les sanglots ne reviennent le submerger :

_"Cass.._ Pensa-t-il avec ferveur, les yeux clos, comme si Castiel pouvait encore l'entendre._ Je ne peux pas ... sans toi je … je ne veux plus … je suis fatigué … c'est fini … je n... je ne pourrai jamais..."_

"_-Putain j'en ai assez..._ Finit-il dans un souffle.

Enlevant alors le cran de sûreté de son arme de son pouce, il amena le trench-coat à son visage, s'enivrant de l'odeur de son ange perdu une dernière fois, avant de caresser sa joue sur le vêtement et de le poser sur ses jambes, puis il tira la culasse de son colt pour le charger et posa le canon sous son menton en fermant les yeux...

_"-Pardonnes moi Castiel … _Dit-il en grimaçant, avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette, constellant les murs de carrelage blanc, de rouge.

.

Son bras retomba alors le long de son corps et une dernière larme coula sur sa joue ... une larme bleue, tandis qu'à son doigts, le deux anneaux s'unirent pour ne faire qu'un seul... Un seul anneau pour deux âmes sœurs qui en cette veille d'Halloween, se perdirent ... sur le chemin de leur destiné. **..."**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Désirs II Episode 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"-Seigneur non ! Castiel est mort !<p>

"-Oui Gabriel... je l'ai ressenti aussi...

"-Mon Dieu Balthazar comment peux tu me dire ça de cette manière ? En restant si stoïque !?

"-Gabriel... si tu savais ce que je sais... tu serais comme moi, crois moi...

"-Comment ça mais...

Gabriel s'interrompit à l'arrivée de Raphaël, qui approchait avec une poignée de ses anges de main.

"-Je vous ramène de la compagnie. Dit-il en arrivant auprès de leur cage d'or blanc.

Deux de ses larbins sortirent alors de derrière lui, ils traînaient Anna dans leur sillage, blessée, elle était inconsciente.

Tous les anges de mains sortirent leurs poignards célestes et Raphaël ouvrit la porte de la cage pour que les deux autres jettent la pauvre Anna aux cotés des deux archanges prisonniers.

Balthazar se précipita alors sur elle pour la soigner rapidement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte se referma, bloquant son pouvoir de nouveau.

"-Tu paieras pour tout ça Judas ! Dit Balthazar.

"-Castiel est mort ! Dit-il fièrement. Je l'ai tué de mes mains !

"-On sait... Dit-il ne pouvant empêcher son visage d'afficher un demi sourire.

"-Ca a l'air de t'amuser ! Je le croyais ton ami !

"-Ce n'est pas mon AMI ! C'est mon frère... et le tien aussi d'ailleurs je te rappelle.

"-Alors pourquoi ... ? Es tu devenu fou ? J'ai gagné et vous avez perdu... tu devrais plutôt pleurer.

Balthazar se mit à rire.

"-Mon pauvre Raphaël... tu as tué Castiel... et alors quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu es sorti d'affaire parce que tu as fais ça ?

Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

"-Mais tu viens de nous enlever une épine du pied, la plus grosse épine de toute cette foutue prophétie qui vise à t'anéantir ! Tu as tué Castiel ? Très bien ! Mais si tu voulais sauver ta peau, C'est Dean Winchester que tu aurais dû tuer ! En PREMIER ! Imbécile présomptueux !

Et il se remit à rire, à se moquer de Raphaël qui bouillait.

"-Je t'ordonnes de t'arrêter de rire !

"-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Je ne suis pas un de tes larbins. Dit-il en désignant avec mépris les anges en costume noir tout autour de lui.

Puis, il prit une pause et reprit :

"-Raphaël ... Raphaël ... Raphaël ... tu viens de faire exactement ce qu'on attendait de toi !

* * *

><p>.<p>

La larme bleue continua de rouler sur la joue de Dean, inerte...mort.

.

* * *

><p>Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la chambre.<p>

Sam venait de défoncer la porte que Dean avait précautionneusement fermé à clef et il fouilla la pièce des yeux, paniqué.

Il avait entendu un coup de feu !

Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir monté les seize marches qui mènent à l'étage, ni comment il arriva devant la porte de Dean, mais Bobby était derrière lui.

"-La salle de bain ! Dit ce dernier.

Sam s'y précipita alors et tomba à genoux devant l'horreur sous ses yeux.

"-**NOOOOOONNNN ... DEEEEAAAN... **Hurla-t-il.

Bobby, debout derrière lui, était saisi d'horreur.

"-Putain de merde non !

La cabine de douche était constellée de sang et Dean effondré sur lui même, son 45 toujours dans sa main.

"-_Oh...Bobby...J'aurais pas dû le laisser seul !_

Le vieux chasseur s'agenouilla alors près de Sam pour le serrer dans ses bras, les yeux fixés sur Dean.

Il ne pouvait pas !

Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps inerte de son _"fils"_.

_"Fils...pourquoi tu as fais ça"_ Pensa-t-il avec douleur, finissant par fermer les yeux, pleurant à son tour.

.

La dernière larme de Dean finit par arriver au bout de son périple sous son menton et y disparu, plus rien ne bougeait à présent sur ce corps meurtrit par la douleur jusqu'à la mort.

.

Au bout de longues minutes, Sam se retira de l'étreinte de Bobby et s'assied contre le mur face au corps de son frère.

"-Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il serait assez fort pour...

"-C'est pas ta faute Sam... Le coupa Bobby en essuyant ses yeux du revers de la main.

"-J'aurais dû le savoir ! Il l'a fais aussi pour moi... en vendant son âme pour que je vive, en vendant son âme pour un an de vie avec moi, c'était un suicide à compte à rebours...Alors là...qu'il perde Castiel...j'aurais dû le savoir Bobby...

"-Sam il faut que tu t'enlèves ça de la tête...

"-Mais...

"-Il a fais un choix...je crois qu'on aurait jamais pu empêcher ça...ou quand bien même on l'aurait empêché aujourd'hui...il aurait fini par le faire quand même plus tard...

"-Je l'ai laissé seul Bobby ... j'aurais pas dû le laisser seul... j'aurais dû savoir... trouver les mots...

"-Leur lien était particulier ... Tu te rends compte par dessus quoi ton frère a dû passer pour accepter ses sentiments pour un homme !

"-_Je sais oui..._

"-C'était plus fort que ce que toi et moi on peut imaginer... Ils étaient mélangés Sam, autant psychologiquement que physiquement... leur fusion les a rendu dépendant l'un de l'autre... et ce qui les rendait plus fort était leur faiblesse finalement... Je crois que si Dean était mort le premier, Castiel aurait mal tourné aussi et Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait fais, lui, avec ses pouvoirs, il n'aurait peut-être pas tué que lui ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu trouver les mots pour empêcher Dean de faire ce qu'il vient de faire. Ca serait arrivé de toute façon, peu importe la manière, il se serait foutu en l'air à un moment ou à un autre. Ne te reproche rien Sam.

"-Et on a même plus Balthazar, il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose lui.

"-Non Sam, je ne crois pas, sa mort vient de lui. Même un archange n'aurait pas pu le ramener.

"-Il est en Enfer ! **IL EST EN ENFER BOBBY !**

"-Oui...y'a pas de doute.

"-Crowley ! On pourrait convoquer Crowley et l'obliger à nous le ramener !

"-Sam ! Arrête, c'est fini...

"-**NON ! CA NE SERA JAMAIS FINI BOBBY ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS !** Dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cabine de douche.

S'agenouillant auprès de lui, il passa ses bras autour du corps sans vie de son frère pour le serrer contre lui.

_"-Dean... _Dit-il éclatant en sanglots.

"-Sam... Dit Bobby qui s'était approché aussi. On ne peut plus rien faire...faisons les choses comme elles doivent être faites...

"-**QUOI** **?** Brûler son corps ?

"-Oui, comme doit l'être un chasseur.

"-**HORS DE QUESTION !**

"-Sam...

"-**NON !** Si on avait brûlé son corps quand il est allé en Enfer la première fois, Castiel n'aurait jamais pu nous le ramener !

"-Sam, c'est pas comparable, là c'est une mort humaine...pas une damnation.

"-J'ai dis non Bobby ! On ne brûlera pas son corps !

"-D'accord d'accord Sam, comme tu veux... on fait comme tu veux. Mais viens, regardes tu es couvert de sang, sortons d'ici un moment tu veux ? On s'occupera de lui tout à l'heure, on a besoin d'air. Et si tu veux pas brûler son corps, il faut qu'on creuse un trou.

"-Où ça ? Même s'il s'en est déjà amusé, il est hors de question de le mettre à côté de ses doubles !

"-Non bien sûr mais où ?

"-Près du lac...ils y ont fais leur rituel...

"-Tu crois ?

"-C'est un bel endroit ...et symboliquement...

"-Je comprend... Tu comptes aussi sur le fait que l'endroit soit devenu magique non ?

"-Oui...on ne sait jamais.

Sam relâcha le corps de son frère et le reposa contre le mur en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Il en eut un frisson tellement il était froid, ce froid de mort, ce froid qui reste dans la mémoire, impossible à oublier.

Ce froid qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublié.

Puis, il se releva, se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de se retourner de nouveau.

"-_J'aurais pas dû le laisser seul Bobby..._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Un ange de main de Raphaël arriva tout à coup, interrompant la discussion entre lui et Balthazar et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille.

Et ce qu'il lui annonça le fit sourire.

"-Laisse moi deviner. Dit Balthazar en gardant son air amusé et moqueur. Dean Winchester est mort aussi...

"-Oui ! Échec et mat !

"-Non non non Raphaël. Échec pour toi... le mat est pour nous... Dit Balthazar énigmatique, gardant encore et toujours son air amusé.

"-Mais...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sam s'avançait vers Bobby, pour sortir de la pièce, quand un petit bruit métallique se fit entendre.

Le jeune chasseur se retourna alors rapidement et s'approcha de nouveau de la douche.

Une balle roulait sur le carrelage près de Dean, laissant une fine traînée de sang dans son sillage et vint butter contre le rebord à ses pieds.

Les deux chasseurs restèrent sans voix et le corps de Dean s'effondra.

Sam regarda la balle, incrédule, puis le corps de Dean une seconde, le coeur serré, quand il s'aperçu qu'une lueur bleutée apparaissait au niveau des blessures à la tête de son frère.

"-Bobby ! Regarde ! S'exclama-t-il.

"-Putain c'est quoi ça ? Dit-il en rejoignant Sam.

La lueur bleutée allait en s'intensifiant très rapidement et commençait à remonter sur le visage de Dean, puis, très vite se propagea dans toutes les directions pour finalement enrober entièrement son corps, toujours inerte.

"-C'est une aura céleste ! S'exclama Sam.

"-Oui, comme le faisait Castiel quand il était blessé !

Sam entra alors dans la cabine et posa sa main dans le cou de son frère pour prendre son pouls.

"-Rien.

"-Amène le par là ... sur le lit !

Sam prit alors délicatement le corps de son frère dans ses bras et à peine avait-il fais quelques pas que l'aura commença à l'envelopper, lui aussi.

Il alla donc très vite vers le lit, y déposa son frère et fit un pas en arrière.

"-Ah j'aime pas ce truc !

"-Ce n'est rien, Dean faisait ça avec Castiel quand il avait les batteries à plat, souviens toi au marais ! Il entrait dans l'aura de Castiel et ça accélérait sa régénération, ça ne te fera pas de mal !

"-Je sais. Tu crois...que je peux faire la même chose là ? Dean n'est pas un ange ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

"-Rââhh je sais pas ... Mnémosyne avait insinué qu'il était comme un Néphilim, d'après de que m'avait raconté Castiel et puis, qu'est ce qu'on a à perdre maintenant hein ? Dis moi !

"-Tu as raison.

Sam passa donc de l'autre côté du lit et s'y assied en s'adossant contre les oreillers.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Dit-il alors, l'esprit complètement embrumé.

"-Il faut juste que tu le touches, il faut juste un contact pour que l'aura t'enveloppe toi aussi.

Sam attrapa alors son frère par les épaules et le tira un peu vers lui pour poser sa tête toute ensanglantée sur lui.

Puis, très vite, l'aura céleste se propagea et il se retrouva enrobé de bleu lui aussi.

"-Maintenant il faut que tu attendes...et vu qu'il est mort, ça va sûrement prendre plus de temps... si ça marche sur un mort...

"-...

"-Je vais rester là avec toi.

Il approcha alors un fauteuil du lit et s'assied, tendant ses jambes devant lui.

.

.

.

Finalement, les heures passèrent, mais rien ne changea.

Peut être que le peu de grâce de Castiel en Dean voulait faire son boulot, mais visiblement ça ne marchait pas sur le corps d'un mort.

"-On perd notre temps hein ? Demanda Sam à Bobby à nouveau envahi de peine, après ce court intermède rempli d'espoir.

"-Je pense aussi oui. Dit Bobby la gorge serrée.

"-Ca n'a rien fais du tout, les blessures sur sa tête ne se sont même pas refermées, elles n'ont pas bougé. _Je l'ai perdu Bobby...on l'a perdu._ Dit-il reprit de sanglots.

Les larmes inondèrent très vite son visage et l'une d'entre elles coula le long de sa joue pour finir son périple sur le visage de Dean ce qui fit qu'instantanément, l'aura s'intensifia, devenant plus lumineuse, plus puissante.

"-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Bobby.

"-Rien ! J'ai rien fais ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe !

Sam baissa alors les yeux sur le trou à la tête de son frère et vit que la blessure commençait à se refermer.

"-Ca y est ! S'exclama-t-il, pleurant de plus belle. Ca marche Bobby ! Ca marche !

Bobby se leva et prit le pouls de Dean.

Il se passait quelque chose c'était indéniable, mais il ne sentit aucun battement de coeur.

Laissant alors sa main plus longtemps malgré tout, une palpitation se fit soudainement sentir sous ses doigts.

Il laissa encore sa main dans son cou et au bout de longues secondes vint un autre battement.

Le coeur de Dean se remettait en marche... mais lentement, très lentement.

"-Je sens des battements Sam !

"-T'es sûr ?

"-Oui ! Ils sont très espacés mais ce sont bien des battements de coeur ! J'en mettrai ma main à couper !

"-Putain ! Il revient alors ? Dean revient Bobby ?

"-Je pense que oui ! Rôôhhh c'est complètement dingue ! Dit-il avant de plonger dans ses réflexions un instant et de reprendre : Mais ... Tu te rends compte que si tu arrives à le faire revenir, il va falloir le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu ?

"-Pour pas qu'il recommence tu veux dire ?

"-Oui, sa peine sera toujours la même. Castiel est mort et ça c'est irrémédiable !

"-Il va falloir le raisonner.

"-On va sûrement au devant de quelques problèmes, il risque de nous en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir laissé ou il était, tu connais ton frère ...

"-Ouais je me doute bien qu'il va être en colère oui.

.

Ils se turent, un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

La blessure sur le crâne de Dean était à présent refermée et celle de son menton également, mais toujours aucun mouvement.

La régénération allait sûrement être longue, la balle avait fais de très gros dégâts extérieurs, mais il lui fallait aussi réparer l'intérieur et ça devait être une opération délicate que de réparer la trame parfaite d'un cerveau humain.

.

.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Bobby se leva de l'inconfortable fauteuil en étirant son dos endolori.

"-Tu veux manger quelque chose Sam ?

"-Hein ? Non merci, j'ai vraiment pas faim du tout là.

"-Ok ! Moi non plus de toute façon.

Le vieux chasseur se réinstalla donc dans son fauteuil et le silence retomba dans la pièce.

.

.

_"Sam ?"_

"-Hein ? Quoi ?

"-Quoi ? Demanda Bobby.

_"Sam c'est moi !"_

"-Qui ?

"-Quoi Qui ?

"-Rôôôh ! Chut Bobby ! J'entend une voix !

_"Sam tu m'entends ?"_

"-Hein ? Heu...oui je t'entend.

_"Aaah...je suis content !"_

"-Castiel ?

"-Quoi ? T'entends Castiel ?

"-Castiel c'est toi ?

_"Oui Sam."_

"-Bordel de merde qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma tête ?

"-Il est dans ta tête ? Demanda Bobby.

_"Je ne suis pas dans ta tête Sam..."_

"-Tu es dans le corps de Dean ?

"-Hein ? Quoi ? Castiel est à l'intérieur de Dean ?

_"Oui Sam.."_

"-Ah oui ! Pratique ce vaisseau vide !

"-**QUOI ?** Cria Bobby.

_"Mais non Sam...Dean est là aussi, il est en sommeil, je l'empêche de partir."_

"-Nan ! C'est vrai ?

"-Quoi ?

"-Dean est là aussi, il à empêché son âme de partir.

"-Oh ! Putain j'y crois pas ! Dit Bobby la gorge serrée.

"-Comment c'est possible ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

_"Je crois que c'est la fusion.."_

"-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

_"On était mélangés Sam, depuis longtemps, mais, c'est ce qui se passe maintenant la vraie fusion."_

"-Ca explique pas comment c'est possible !

_"C'est la prophétie Sam..._

"-Et tu savais ?

_"Que la fusion allait s'opérer de cette façon ? Non, pas du tout, nous pensions avoir déjà fusionné. Mais en fait on était loin du compte ! Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi Balthazar nous disait qu'on ne devait pas savoir la suite pour ne pas empêcher la prophétie."_

"-Tu te rends compte que Dean s'est tué !

_"Oui... _

Un long silence se fit alors, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement le chasseur.

"-Castiel? T'es toujours là ?

_"Oui Sam... _Répondit-il au bout d'une seconde, le son de sa voix affaiblie.

"-Alors ? C'est ce qui devait se passer ? Vous deviez mourir ?

_"Oui, il devait en être ainsi je pense, rappelle toi les trois mots de la prophétie qui avaient échappé à Balthazar, "Dans la peine", il s'agissait en fait d'une accumulation de toute une série d'événements bien précis ... _

"-La peine de Dean ! Et bien bravo c'est une belle réussite !

_"Pas que la sienne Sam, la régénération ne marchait pas, je ne pouvais rien faire, c'est toi qui a tout déclenché._

"-Comment ça ? Oui j'ai remarqué que ça ne marchait pas, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi d'un coup ça s'est mis en branle !

_"Tes larmes Sam._

"-Hein ?

_"Ta peine, dans la peine, celle de Dean qui a fais verser tant de larmes et la tienne aussi, tes larmes Sam..._

"-Tu veux dire que si je n'avais pas pleurer sur le corps de mon frère, la prophétie n'aurait jamais pu s'accomplir ?

_"Oui, ça devait être une des étapes obligatoires. Tes larmes ont déclenché le processus._

"-Votre prophétie est vraiment tordue ! Dean s'est foutu en l'air bordel de merde !

_"Oui ... je n'aurai jamais cru que Dean ferait une chose si terrible !"_

"-Tu ne savais pas qu'il t'aimais trop pour vivre sans toi ?

Castiel ne répondit pas.

"-Castiel ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, il était bouleversé.

Bobby, lui, qui ne disait plus rien depuis un moment et ne comprenait absolument rien à la demie conversation qu'il entendait, se leva.

"-Sam ! Résume, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

"-En gros...ils viennent d'accomplir une partie de la prophétie, ils ont fusionné, Castiel s'est réveillé dans le corps de Dean et il a empêché l'âme de Dean de quitter son corps.

"-Et Castiel savait tout ça ?

"-Non, il ne savait pas qu'il reviendrait en Dean après avoir été tué. Et... je crois que le fait que Dean se suicide ... il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ça ... il est secoué.

"-Ca se comprend ... je crois qu'aucun de nous n'aurait cru Dean capable de faire un truc pareil !

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Et Balthazar récita :

_"-Dans la peine et la douleur, u__nis dans la mort et ressuscités d'âmes, i__ls ne feront plus qu'un. __Deux esprits dans un seul être, i__ls délivreront les cieux du tourment, d__étruisant le vers dans le fruit. __Et l'Ange Éternel foulant la Terre, r__edeviendra Dieu Miséricordieux !_

"-...

Silencieux, Raphaël blêmit.

"-Tu ne dis plus rien ? S'amusa Gabriel.

"-Maintenant il ne te reste plus... qu'à avoir peur. Ajouta Balthazar.

"-Merci Raphaël. Dit une voix derrière lui qui s'approchait. Tu viens de nous sauver tous... Ajouta-t-il en se postant entre l'archange _gémellaire_ mégalo et la cage d'or.

"-Ah Michael ! Dit Raphaël se sentant enfin soutenu. Un homme de bon sens enfin ! Je suis d'ac'...

"-... de nous sauver tous... de toi ! Le coupa Michael en ouvrant la cage d'un geste, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil discret et entendu à Samandriel qui ne bougea pas et de disparaître, suivit de Balthazar emportant Anna et de Gabriel qui s'envolèrent en un battement d'ailes, sans que Raphaël n'ai le temps de donner le moindre ordre pour les retenir, complètement pris au dépourvu.

../..

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Voilà voilà ^^**

**Désirs II commence enfin...**

**Et les choses se mettent doucement en place... et c'est pas fini c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Ah si vous saviez... hihi ^^**

**.**

**Petit épisode certes, mais qui nous ramène du monde... **

**Et vous connaissez à présent le contenu de cette mystérieuse partie de la prophétie... enfin ! **

**.**

**En tout cas j'espère que cet épisode 2.01 vous a plu... dites moi.**

**.**

**En attendant, je vous dis à très vite pour la suite ! **

**.**


End file.
